


49 days

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Ghost Sex, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Minor Character Death, Not Enough Sex, Protective Mickey Milkovich, and his mother too, celtic end of year, frank gallagher is dead, ghost - Freeform, happy ending gallavich, powerful Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: We live surrounded by magic without realizing it.At least what we call today magic, the mystic, the occult. All these things that we have trivialized, modified, changed in our image.This change has transformed festivities full of ancestral rites in what seems to Mickey eyes to be a joke.Everyone to forget the mystical forces that wake up every year for Halloween, for the Celtic end of year, to keep in mind only the artifice that stick now to this party.This date is still important for the spirits of this world, and for all the people who live near them.





	49 days

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt for me to write a fanfic on a subject imposed.  
> I hope you like the story ●﹏●  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/30683270297/in/dateposted-public/)

Mickey was sitting on his bed with his back leaning against the wall, his computer next to

him.

The machine seemed to be about to make its last breath. The fan made a monstrous noise

worthy of a rocket reactor. It would have been necessary to change it, but Mickey didn't have

the means to afford a new computer, and in any case, he had never been able to keep

anything new for him alone.

As soon as he bought something, his siblings threw themselves on it and borrowed it from

him without even asking his permission. It had happened with his bike, with his phone, and

even with his food.

It was impossible to keep anything for himself in this damned house.

And given the use he made of his computer, it was better to avoid that one of his brothers or

even Mandy become too interested in the machine.

Mickey grabbed the headphones that were lying on his bedside table and plugged them in.

He inserted one of the headphones into his ear and let the other hang on his chest.

One of the other disadvantages of living in a large family, was the total lack of privacy,

especially as Mickey's room was the only access to the bathroom on the ground floor.

The young man had consciously left behind the door a huge pile of clothing to block the

opening of his entrance.

He looked down at his pc screen and started playing the proposed video.

None of his family would be upset to know that Mickey was watching porn. But it was a safe

bet, none of them would really appreciate the type of actor playing in his favorite videos, or

especially the absence of actress.

Nobody knew that Mickey preferred men, and Mickey was hoping it would stay that way for

as long as possible.

He raged inside when an advertisement for a dildo sales site appeared on his screen.

He had no intention of visiting this site and simply wanted to be able to enjoy the video as

quickly as possible before an unwanted visitor could bother him.

Unfortunately for him, it was impossible to close the advertisement before the 5 seconds of

mandatory viewing.

"Fucking capitalist world. We can't even watch a ass movie quietly " thought Mickey.

The ad annoyed Mickey even more when two huge halloween-themed dildos appeared on

his screen.

Mickey hated halloween.

He hated that everything in this fucking shit town would turn orange and black.

He wanted to slaughter anyone who added decorations in their garden or who wore clothes

shouting to the world their love of halloween.

This fucking publicity had almost made him lose his motivation to watch this video.

Fortunately, the 5 seconds were now up.

The quality of the video wasn't optimal and the acting was clearly non-existent.

Mickey had discovered a few months before an actor who interested him to the highest

point. The mere idea of seeing him naked made him harden. But since a fortnight he was

formally forbidden to watch even one of his videos.

He had always been afraid that someone from his family would enter his room and surprise

him to find him jerking off gay porn, and now he was afraid of being surprised to jerk off in

front of this actor.

This time not by one of his family members. None of them would pay attention to the physics

of the actors, but only to the total absence of a woman.

No, Mickey was afraid of being caught by someone else, or something else.

Since he was 5 years old, Mickey saw things that others couldn't see.

At times it was only a vague fog, while at other times the vision was clearer. So much so that

Mickey could easily discern a face in that fog, or even a body.

He had talked about it to his little sister, but she had taken his story for a joke, and had run

into her mother's arms to report.

His mother had listened to Mandy's story without saying a word, and finally assured the girl

that Mickey had told her this story to scare her.

Mandy had turned to her brother and sent her foot in full tibia before leaving quickly to avoid

retaliation.

Mickey had trouble avoiding crying. Not because of Mandy's blow, but because of his

mother's behavior.

Even though what he was saying might seem incredible, he would have liked his mother not

to judge him so easily and agree to listen to him.

She then turned to him and leaned to get to the same level as Mickey.

"- Do you want to come with me, Mikhailo?" She asked.

Although disturbed by his mother's behavior, Mickey had accepted.

She had taken him to one of the city parks. And he had tried to enjoy this ride, despite the

feelings he felt. It was not usual for him to go out with his mother, and he did not want to

spoil that chance by sulking.

They stopped on a bench far from the passage.

"- I'm sorry Mikhailo," his mother confessed sadly.

"- Why…

\- I'm sorry for telling Mandy you lied. I know it's not true." She said calmly, looking at her son.

"- You know I didn’t lie?" The boy was surprised, more and more surprised by his mother's

behavior.

"- Yes. I know it because you're not a liar.

\- ...

\- And I know it because I too see them, these ghosts." She confessed.

Mickey opened his eyes wide to his mother's confession.

"- You too ?!" He shouted.

"- Please calm down, baby. The others must not hear.

\- Why?

\- Everyone can not see them. Most people will never see, others will see one or two in their

lives ... And only a few people in this world see them all ...

\- ...

\- I'm one of those people. And so far, I was hoping none of you could see them.

\- It's not good to see them?" Mickey asked shyly.

Mickey had been overwhelmed by panic. Had he done something wrong? He had never

sought to see these people, they appeared before him as if it were just human.

He had calmed down a little when his mother put her hand on his cheek.

"- Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong ... People are just not ready to imagine that

ghosts evolve around us every day.

\- Even Mandy?

\- Even Mandy ... Your little sister would surely be terrorized if she knew it.

\- But dad, he would not have_

\- No!"

His mother's voice had become brittle and authoritarian.

"- You must not talk to your father about it. Never!

\- Why?

\- I ... He ... Don't tell him. I told him that I saw them, and since he loves me a little less ... I

don't want him to love you less ... You understand my darling.

\- ...

\- If daddy loves you less he could kick you out and you could not live with us anymore. "

His mother's words still echoed Mickey's ears as if she had just spoken.

He had been traumatized by the idea that his father might no longer want him and kept his

secret.

A few years later, he understood why his mother had spoken so cruelly.

Even if what she had told him had chilled his blood, the reality was much worse.

Terry was aware of his wife's gift. But he wasn't afraid of it. On the contrary, he found it

perfectly useful.

The idea that she could see the ghosts and communicate with them had allowed him to

obtain a huge amount of information. And he forced his wife to get this information without

ever letting her rest.

He used her as a weapon that could take him higher, further. As a way to make him richer.

Mickey then saw what monster his father was, and why his mother had really forbidden him

to talk about his power.

Unfortunately, he had realized all this too late. Because his mother had died of exhaustion a

few days later.

Terry had fallen into an unnamed rage at the death of his wife. Everyone thought it was

mourning that drove him crazy, but Mickey knew the reason was elsewhere. He had lost a

certain advantage.

Mickey's mother had appeared to him the day after her death.

And she had spent the next 49 days with him. Talking to him all day, telling him everything

she had learned, and helping him to care for and comfort his brothers and sisters.

49 days was the time that ghosts generally spent on Earth after their death.

After this time, They became something else. They lost all that could still be related to a soul

and turned into a simple spirit guided by a desire.

A desire for revenge, a desire to stay with the loved one, a desire to stay on Earth.

Mickey didn't want his mother to leave, but she told him that if she stayed and turned into a

spirit, she could never go beyond.

Mickey did not understand what "beyond" really meant, he had only wanted to keep his

mother with him longer.

More than once he had wanted to tell everyone the harm his father had done to his mother.

But he couldn't, without revealing his secret. And even so, who would have trusted him.

Even after his mother's death, the house continued to be filled with wandering ghosts in

search of someone to guide them.

Mickey knew that people who could see the ghosts attracted them like a magnet.

He always tried to ignore them as much as possible, trying to control his bursts as they

appeared in front of him.

After a few weeks, most of them had left the house, convinced that no one could see them

here.

Only the ghost of a little girl had remained.

Mickey knew she was out of time because it had been 40 days since she snuck around the

house, following Mickey everywhere like a puppy.

The boy ended up cracking one day when the whole family was out.

Being alone at home he allowed himself to chat with the little ghost.

She died in a car accident and was afraid to go to the other side alone.

Mickey had done some research to find her parents, and finally accompanied her to their

home.

He had claimed to be a friend of their daughter, and had spent several hours talking with

them.

"- I hope at least she's happy in heaven and she knows we'll always love her," The mother

had said, sobbing.

At the end of the day the little ghost had finally disappeared in front of the sad smile of her

parents.

Mickey had gone home to find his father lying drunk dead in the entrance holding his

weapon firmly in his hand.

It was normally expected that he would not return until the next day.

Mickey felt his whole body shiver and his hair rise on his arms. If his father had come back a

little earlier, he could have found him in full discussion with this ghost, and he wouldn't have

take long time before understand.

He had loved helping the little ghost to find peace, but his father's vision, still so impressive

and frightening in spite of his condition, reminded him of the horror he could be capable of if

he discovered his secret.

That day, he had promised himself that this little ghost would be the only ghost he would talk

to.

Mickey's breath had accelerated with his caresses.

The quality of the video was really bad, in the end only the sound had an interest.

Mickey was trying to control himself and keep his mind fixed on both actors, but his

imagination took him elsewhere.

First to this actor he had discovered recently. He imagined his muscular body, his pale skin,

his green eyes and his almost red blond hair.

He tried to engrave this image in his memory, but his mind didn't seem determined to stop

there. The actor's features became finer, freckles began to appear all over his skin, and his

hair changed to a flaming hue.

Mickey knew it, the man he imagined was not that actor whose videos he loved.

He looked like him, enough to temporarily deceive his mind.

But this actor was only a pale copy of the man Mickey really wanted.

He tried to pull himself together, but he couldn't go back. He had to come quickly before_

All coherent thought left Mickey's body. Still, he continued to act as normally as the situation

allowed.

He continued to run vigorously his hand against his hardened cock, and bit his lower lip to

prevent the slightest sound sneaking out.

During his short passage between life and death, his mother had taught him something very

important.

The more he thinks of a ghost, the more this ghost would be attracted to him.

So far, Mickey had managed to avoid ghosts in particular, but it had proved much more

difficult recently.

Mickey had been overwhelmed by multiple emotions when he heard that Frank Gallagher

blew up the family home because of a craft beer brewery.

He had nothing to do with Frank Gallagher. This drunkard could have died a few steps from

him, it would not have made him hot or cold.

The fact that he took with him his mother, just out of prison, did not sadden him either.

But Ian Gallagher's fate mattered infinitely more to him.

It had been years since Mickey had noticed the young redhead hanging out in the

neighborhood. And he did not miss an opportunity to observe him.

However, he had never tried to get too close to him for fear that one of his secrets be

discovered.

His life would have been purely ended if his father had learned about his homosexuality, and

his fate would not have been better if someone had finally learned for his gift.

After the blast, no one knew what condition Ian was in. Some said he was dead, others in

coma, others still claimed that he was not even in the house.

In the face of this uncertainty, Mickey had not stopped thinking about Ian.

He had had the answer to his painful question the next morning, when he found Ian standing

in his room, staring at him.

He felt his heart tighten. Certainly they were not close, they had never even really spoken,

so far, with this vision, it was all a part of the life of Mickey who had collapsed.

He had tried to forget Ian, or at least to think of something else, by the time the young man

left somewhere else. But he did not seem motivated to leave the world of the living.

Mickey had tried to drink until drunkenness, but the result was not very convincing.

He had thought about smoking, but the idea that the drug was disinhibiting him and making

him talk with Ian had stopped him.

After a few days of continuous effort, Mickey managed to get Ian out of the house.

He was still very sad about his death, but he just refused to think about it.

But now everything was too late. He could not stop, he could not think of anyone else.

He had thought of Ian and now he was there in front of him.

Mickey had developed extraordinary adaptability and rock-solid acting, after years of seeing

ghosts appearing in front of him all the time.

It would have been difficult to explain bursts, cries, or even any stoppage of movement,

while no one else saw these creatures.

Thanks to these years of training, Mickey managed to summarily finish what he was doing

before quickly closing the screen of his computer and getting dressed.

The task had not been easy with Ian's ghost just a few steps away from him, staring at him.

Ian was the first ghost to surprise him in this situation. He had already had appearances

when he was in the shower, or even on the bathroom, but never when he wanked.

The poor quality of the video did not seem to be enough to deceive Ian about the type of

porn that Mickey watched.

"- _Fuck! Mickey Milkovich is gay?!?_ "

"- _Why didn’t I know it sooner?!?_ "

"- _I'm sure Lip would love to know that._ "

"- _I really need to understand why I always come back here ..._ "

"- _I would like someone to explain to me what happens to me anyway._ "

"- _And where are the others? Fiona ... Lip ... Carl ... where is everyone?_ "

"- _The only thing I remember is a huge noise and the house is shaking._ "

"- _Given the condition of the house, it's possible that I'm dead ... It's in more than a ruin .._."

"- _But in that case why am I still here and not in heaven or hell?_ "

"- _And then if have stayed here, where are Frank and the grandmother? They were in the_

_house too._ "

"- _Maybe__

\- SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! "Mickey yelled.

Mickey stopped dead when he understood the mistake he had made.

The situation in which Ian had surprised him and the avalanche of questions that the young

man was asking had put him right.

The door of his room opened quickly before being blocked by the pile of clothing.

"- Mickey! Why are you yelling?!? "Iggy's questioning from the corridor

"- It's not your business," Mickey growled as he closed the door.

He leaned his head against the door and tried to regain his composure.

Iggy seemed to have been satisfied with his answer and was finally gone.

Unfortunately, this was not the case with Ian.

The young man had moved closer to Mickey and stared at him with bulging eyes.

"- _Can you hear me?_

\- ...

\- _You can see me?_

\- ...

\- _I know you can ..._

\- ...

\- _If you don’t say anything, I'll follow you everywhere and keep talking until you can’t stand it_

_anymore ..._

\- ...

\- _I am very good at talking. For example, I could talk about what I just saw, what you did,_

_what I saw on your computer... Besides, if you see me, it means that you knew that I was_

_there and that you__ "

Mickey had turned his head to Ian. His eyes were black, full of rage.

"- _Ok, I won’ttalk about that ... But you must admit that you can hear me!_ "

Mickey went to his bed. Grabbed his phone and headphones still hanging on the computer.

He kicked the stack of clothing blocking the door and plugged the headphones to his phone.

"- _Mickey__

\- Shut up! "Growled Mickey as he passed the living room.

"- Are you saying that to me?" Iggy asked as he put his head over the back of the sofa.

"- I'm on the phone idiot, I’m not talking to you but to that asshole who keeps talking.

\- Asshole... You should jerk off, it would do you good, it releases the pressure, you know ...

\- _That's exactly what he just__

\- Shut up," Mickey growled as he left.

He walked along the house and went on to a wasteland a little further.

"- I warn you, if you talk about what you saw I will kill you.

\- _So you want to talk to me now?_

\- I don’t want people to see me talking by myself.

\- _Isn’t that what you're doing right now?_ “

Mickey ran his fingers along the earpiece before adding.

"- People think that I'm on the phone ...

\- _And you couldn’t do the same thing at home? We could not be obliged to__

\- My brother knows very well that I do not talk for hours on the phone, and I feel that this

discussion will last more than 10 minutes ...

\- _So you really hear me?_

\- No, I invent answers randomly without hearing the questions, and since earlier I lead a

charming life_

\- _It's ok, no need to be unpleasant ..._

\- Stupid question, stupid answer. "

Ian seemed to sulk for a moment.

Mickey, however, had a presentiment that it would not last long.

"- _Are you the only one who can hear me?_

\- No idea ... there must be others, but no one in the area to my knowledge.

\- _How can you hear me?_

\- Not wanting to explain," Mickey growled as he landed on a bench.

"- _Can you do that for a long time? I mean talking with invisible people. Besides, what am I_

_really?_

\- Yes, and a ghost.

\- ...

\- What?!?

\- _You're really not a talker ..._

\- What do you want me to do? Tell you everything I know know at the risk of being heard by

someone who will think I’m crazy? "

Mickey's question made Ian think.

"- _Nobody knows about__

\- No. And it will stay that way. So I’m asking you to close your fucking mouth when there is

someone around.

\- ...

\- Stop doing that!

\- _Do what?_

\- Treat like that!

\- _Sorry ..._

\- ...

\- _If I'm a ghost, does that mean ... I'm dead?_

\- Well done Einstein. "

Ian looked down and started nervously crossing his fingers.

"- _And the others ...?_ " He asked anxiously.

"- Do not worry. From what I know your brothers and sisters are doing well. Only your

father's moron and his mother's madness died in the blast.

\- _It is true?!?_

\- This is the info that I have anyway ... Only your case is a mystery.

\- _What do you mean?_

\- Some say you're dead, some not ... But if you're here, we have the answer to that

question," said Mickey.

"- _And why am I still here? I mean ... there is no paradise or hell? We all stay here?_

\- For paradise or hell I do not know. But if you're still here, it's to do something.

\- _What do you mean?_

\- When people die and stay here, it's because they still need to do something before they

leave.

\- _Something?_

\- Yes. To take revenge, to find someone, to say something ...

\- _I do not see ... I mean, I do not have anything I would like to avenge myself. Maybe my_

_death, but if Frank is dead too I do not see who I will avenge ... For the rest I do not see_

_either ... I do not remember anything. What happens if I do not find what I have to do?_

\- After 49 days, your condition becomes permanent.

\- _Do you mean I'll stay here forever? As a ghost?_

\- Rather as a spirit ... But yes, that's the idea.

\- _And I could not always talk to anyone? I mean apart from you?_

\- Nobody. Anyway, as a spirit, you lose everything you have left. The only thing that

animates you is your revenge, your desire, the thing that made you stay here ...

\- _And you know other ghosts who do not know why they are still there?_

\- I do not talk to them.

\- _Ghosts?_

\- Yes.

\- _Why?_

\- Why would I?

\- _You can talk to them, while the others do not, it would be stupid not to do it._

\- It's probably what my father said to my mother to motivate her to talk to all those deaths for

him and to get as much information from them as possible until she's bad healthy."

Mickey had spoken coldly, and without thinking. He had no idea why he had said that to Ian.

A hand ran nervously over his face, hoping Ian did not pay too much attention to what he

had just told him.

"- _Sorry ... I do not ... I remember your mother._

\- ...

\- _A friend of mine died shortly before she died. And I remember she came to me to bring me_

_a game I lent him. I liked it a lot, and I thought I would never see it again. Of course I was a_

_lot sadder for my friend ..._

\- ...

\- _She gave it back to me and told me that my friend was sorry to have it a little damaged,_

_that it was for that that he had taken time to return it to me, and that he hoped that I do not_

_hate him because of that..._ "Ian explained on the verge of tears.

"- _I burst into tears in her arms. And she told me that everything would be fine, and that he_

_had gone to a beautiful place where I could see him later ..._ "

Mickey jumped off the bench.

"- _What__

\- I need a beer. "

Ian tried to stop him, but Mickey passed easily through him.

Ian turned and stood a few seconds still watching Mickey move away. He had red eyes. It

was not difficult to understand that talking about his mother had brought back many

memories, some of which must have been sad enough.

Ian followed Mickey without trying to talk to him.

They passed The Alibi, and Ian noticed a sign indicating an indefinite closure.

"- _Kev and V ... Where are they?_

\- No idea. they disappeared at the same time as your family. Nobody knows where they are.

\- _Because of Frank? Cops looking for them?_

\- I don’t think so ... The cops don’t really come to the area. They must tell themselves that

Frank was the one who made everything explode and he died ...

\- _Where are they?_ ”

Mickey went back to a bar and quickly ordered a beer.

He sat at one of the tables stuck against the wall, away from the eyes and indiscreet ears.

Halloween decorations were everywhere in the bar, which made Mickey growl.

Every year this damn feast only brought him problems. The ghosts were more numerous,

stronger, and made everything more dangerous.

"- _You do not seem to like Halloween,_ " Ian remarked.

"- This stupid party attracts trouble, all that so that morons can gorge on sweets by dying

so-called disguised women ... All their costumes look like prostitutes costumes."

Ian could not help laughing at Mickey's grimace.

"- What?!? Are you kidding me?

\- _Sorry Mickey ... I promise you, I do not make fun of you._

\- You know what Gallagher ... Fuck you, " Mickey said as he got up.

He left the bar, well aware of Ian's gaze fixed on him.

He had not asked for anything, there was no reason for him to stay with this guy ...

"- _Mickey! Wait! I’m sorry…_

\- ...

\- _Mickey! Please…_

\- ...

\- _I promise you I didn’t make fun of you._

\- ...

\- _I swear to you._

\- ...

\- _Mickey please wait__ "

It took Mickey a few moments to realize that Ian was no longer following him and that he

could not hear his voice.

Without really thinking, he quickly turned around.

The scene he discovered then stopped him.

Ian was still there, but stopped. A vague, threatening silhouette floated beside him. Ian

seemed hypnotized by this thing.

Mickey rushed to him when he saw the creature reaching for the ghost.

Mickey grabbed Ian's arm before the creature could touch him, and it disappeared almost

immediately in a cloud of black smoke.

Ian left his trance to rest his gaze on Mickey.

"- _What was it?_ " Asked Ian, terrorized.

"- No idea. But we're not going to wait for him to come back to find out. "Mickey said as he

walked home.

"- Did you decide to camp there?" Mickey asked after noting that Ian had remained

motionless.

Mickey had been lying on his bed for several minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"- _Do you know what this thing was?_ " Ian whispered.

"- _Mickey…_ "

"- _Mickey…_

\- Why are you whispering?

\- _You said you did not want others to__

\- The others will never hear you. Whatever you do. You could yell right in front of them that

they would not hear you, "Mickey said violently.

Ian lowered his head sadly and got out of bed.

"- Sorry ..." muttered Mickey shyly.

Ian turned around, Mickey got up and looked at him calmly.

"- I didn’tt want to ... I mean... Sorry.

\- _It's okay ..._ " Ian said before sitting next to Mickey.

"- _Do not you know what it was then?_

\- No ... No idea ... I've never seen this thing.

\- _..._

\- Why didn’t you move when it was next to you?

\- _I don’t know ... I had the impression to no longer have energy, as if it aspired._

\- It said something?

\- _..._

\- Ian ...?

\- _It said I was wrong and I had to disappear ..._ "

Mickey wanted to put his hand on Ian's, but his fingers passed through him with no

resistance.

He could see and hear the ghosts, but never touch them ...

"- _How can I sit down?_

\- What?!?

\- _I can sit on your bed, I can get on a bus ... But I can not open a door or touch someone. It's_

_strange do not you think?_

\- How could I know?

\- _You see ghosts since you were young, so you must know things about them ..._

\- I already told you that I did not speak to them ... All I know is that they can not_ Wait! Fuck!

\- _What? What is happening?_

\- Earlier, I touched you.

\- _So what?_

\- I can’t touch you ..." Mickey said, running his hand through the young man's body.

"- _But just now ._..

\- This thing is gone when I touched you ...

\- _Do you think that has a link?_

\- I don’t see_

\- Are you talking alone Mickey?" Iggy asked from the hallway.

"- Again it's called a phone!

\- _Sorry ... Because of me he'll think you're crazy._ "

Mickey and Ian quickly decided to change the method of discussion.

If Iggy found him talking to himself again, he would end up talking to Terry about it.

So Mickey wrote everything he wanted to say to Ian on his phone, and Ian kept answering

normally since no one could hear him.

It had been a week since Ian was with the Milkovichs.

He had tried to tour the city in search of his brothers and sisters, but he was attacked by the

same creature.

Fortunately, this time Ian had been faster and managed to escape, but Mickey had forbidden

him to go out again without him.

Mickey did not want to admit it, but he was still afraid of what could happen to Ian in his

absence.

Even though the ghosts did not feel the need to sleep, Ian spent his nights lying next to

Mickey.

The latter was pretending to fall asleep every night until Ian came to lie next to him in the

bed.

Mickey knew it, a ghost does not have human warmth, yet he felt like Ian felt against him,

and his presence helped him to calm down.

Even though Mickey knew that this situation could not last forever, he wanted to take

advantage of the fragile relationship that had developed between them.

On the morning of the 40th day, Mickey was awakened by Ian's voice.

"- _Mickey ... are you sleeping?_ "

Mickey groaned before burying his head in his pillow.

"- _Mickey ... I have to tell you something ..._ "

Mickey reached for his phone on the bedside table.

"- _No need ... I checked. Everyone's out,_ "Ian said, sitting up.

"- What's up?" Mickey asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"- _I think I have to confess something to you ..._

\- What?

\- _I know maybe why I'm still here ._..

\- What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, opening his eyes.

Ian nibbled his lower lip nervously before asking.

"- _Did you say someone could get stuck here because of something he really wanted to do,_

_but he did not do it while he was alive?_

\- Yes," said Mickey, rubbing his eyes.

"- _There was something I wanted to do for a long time, but I never had the courage to do it._

\- ...

\- _Actually ... There was this guy ... I really liked a lot__

\- Do you think it's because of him that you're still here?" Mickey cut him off.

The idea that Ian could be stuck in this world because of an unconfessed love was shaking

him up more than he wanted to admit.

To tell the truth, he hated the idea that another man could unknowingly be responsible for

Ian's condition.

Slowly, without touching Mickey, Ian moved and stepped over the young man's body to find

himself on all fours above him.

"- What_

\- _Actually, there was someone I liked for a long time ... But I convinced myself that it was_

_impossible because there was no chance he could feel the same._

\- ...

\- _But now, I'm dead ... And in a few days I'll disappear for good._

\- Ian ...

\- _I know I can’t touch you ..._ " Ian said tenderly, leaning on one of his hands and sliding the

other a few millimeters away from Mickey's arm.

Mickey knew that despite what happened with the creature it was impossible for them to

touch each other. However, he could not repress the thrill that ran through him when Ian's

hand danced so close to his body.

Mickey could not understand what he was doing. None of this made sense, but he did not

want Ian to stop.

Ian lowered his hand to Mickey's, then shifted it to follow the curve of his chest.

He gently slid his hand against Mickey's neck before pulling it up to his jaw.

Ian leaned over until his mouth was only inches away from Mickey's.

"- _I want to touch you ... I'm dying ... Ironic is not it?_ " Ian said sadly.

Mickey knew it was just an illusion, but he felt like he felt Ian's breath against his skin.

He bit his lip to resist the temptation to put his hands on the young man.

He did not want to break the illusion of this moment.

They were unfortunately both taken from this magic parenthesis by the noise of the door of

the room.

"- Mickey would not have you seen_

\- ...

\- What are you doing lying down like this? You look like a dead man, "said Mandy, eyes

wide.

"- Kiss my ass! What are you doing in my room?

\- I'm looking for my black mini skirt.

\- What would it do in my room?!?

\- I can not find it anywhere and I need it for my costume," said Mandy, ignoring her brother's

protests.

"- Your costume?!?

\- For halloween moron! It's in a week, and if I can not find my skirt, I do not know what I'm

going to wear ...

\- Maybe something that happens to you a little lower than the bottom of your ass cheeks. We

see your ass all the time when you wear this thing.

\- No one complains about it

\- I complain. And get out of my room. I told you this thing was not here. "Mickey growled.

Mandy came out, slamming the door behind her.

"- I'll have to install a lock!

\- ...

\- Why are you making this face?" Mickey growled, noticing Ian's scowl.

"- _No reason._

\- Ian ...

\- ...

\- Tell me what's wrong.

\- _Nothing I tell you,_ "growled Ian, getting up.

Mickey got up in his turn and tried to follow the young man. But following a ghost that could

cross the walls could be a more complex task than expected.

Several times he wanted to call Ian to ask him to stop, but he could not speak to Ian so

openly in his bedroom door.

He thought he could catch up with the young man as he crossed the park, but he passed

through a fence too high for Mickey to follow him.

"- Ian!" Mickey shouted, ignoring the passers-by around him.

Ian stopped automatically and turned to Mickey.

"- Will you end up telling me why are you going like this?" Muttered Mickey without hiding his

annoyance.

"- _They can not see me ..._

\- So what?" Mickey asked, surprised by Ian's words.

"- _They can not see me, they do not even know that I've been here for weeks_

\- We do not care about that_

\- _No. I care._

\- ...

\- _You know, I was not lying when I told you I liked you ... I mean, before I'm in that state ..._

"Ian said, staring at the floor.

"- Ian_

\- _Let me finish._

\- ...

\- _I really liked you, but I told myself that there could never have anything between us ... I_

_mean, when we know who your father is, we can not easily imagine that you do not look like_

_him in fact._

\- ...

\- _I had convinced myself that was the reason ... And then I died, and I discovered ... I_

_discovered that finally I was wrong. That if I had tried something, there would have been a_

_chance for something to happen between us ..._

\- ...

\- _And now I only have 9 days left, 9 miserable days ... I want to spend them with you ..._

_Actually the more days that go by and I can’t imagine spending my last moments here with_

_anyone other than you._

\- ...

\- _But they do not see me ... For everyone, once I left, everything will be exactly as before ..._

_And for you too__

\- Stop saying that shit?!?

\- _..._

\- Do you really think it will be the same after?!? When I knew you were dead, I thought I was

stabbed in the heart. We had never spoken to each other and I felt I had lost one of the most

important people in my life.

\- _..._

\- When I saw you the next day as a ghost, I wanted to talk to you. I had the mad desire to tell

you everything. Tell you that I could see you, hear you ... That I wanted to be with you ...

\- _Why ... Why didn’t you?_

\- I saw my mother after her death ... I spent 49 days with her. We spoke , laughed and cried

more during these 49 days than during all the time spent together before her death.

\- _..._

\- No one but me could see or hear her, but for me it was almost as if she was still alive.

\- _..._

\- After 49 days I could not cope with the idea that she was going to leave, for good. I felt like

I had to live through her death a second time ... In fact it was even more painful than that,

much more. I came to regret having seen her after her death. I had the impression that the

universe had given me this time with my mother, only to better destroy me later ...

\- _..._

\- My brothers and sisters had almost all managed to mourn, whereas for me it was as if I had

just lost her.

\- _..._

\- So, yes, when I saw you the day after your death, I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t do it

because I knew it would only be more painful after ... I'm still trying to avoid ghosts to not

create a problem, to remain discreet ... With you it's different.

\- _Different..._

\- I didn’t want to lose you again. Not after having suffered so much the first time.

\- _But you ended up talking to me ..._

\- You're more of a problem. When you start talking I couldn’t stop you anymore, and then I

didn’t want to stop you ... " confessed Mickey nervously running a hand through his hair.

"- _When I'm nervous I talk ... A lot ... And since I didn’t understand anything about my_

_situation, and that in addition I found myself attracted to something in this house without_

_being able to stop, I was pretty nervous. And besides, I came across something that I would_

_never have imagined to see in my life. Finally I want to say about my existence, since_

_technically I was dead when I saw you._

\- Can we talk about something else?" Mickey asked nervously, blushing.

"- _It's not my fault if I arrived at that moment ..._

\- I know it's my sorry fault.

\- _Besides that_ How's your fault ?!?_ "Ian asked wide-eyed.

Mickey looked away.

"- _Mickey ... How's was it your fault?_ " Ian asked, getting closer to the fence.

"- It's because of me if you were drawn to the house ...

\- _What do you mean?_

\- Sometimes when I think of someone, I mean a ghost, he's attracted ... I mean he comes

automatically to me ... "Mickey confessed, kissing his eyes to avoid Ian's gaze.

"- _Can you attract ghosts?_

\- When I think hard enough yes. "

Ian stayed a few moments watching Mickey.

"- _So besides seeing and talking to the ghosts you can_ WAIT! Did you say it happened_

_when you thought about the ghost?!?_

\- ...

\- _You mean that__

\- I do not wanna talk about it!

\- _You thought about__

\- I do not want to talk about it, I’m warning you!" Mickey growled.

Ian smiled widely before affirming.

"- _Mickey Milkovich was thinking of me by wanking ... I do not know why, but I find that_

_adorable ..._

\- Shut up your fucking mouth, I'm not adorable!

\- _Yes you are,_ "said Ian with a smile.

There remained a few motionless minutes to look at each other.

"- Can we go home now? Or do you think I have to look crazy for more people? Tomorrow

the whole city will tell that I'm talking with a fence. "Mickey said, sighing.

"- _Are you going to have problems?_

\- What do you mean?

\- _That people saw you talking by yourself ... It's not ok__

\- Don’t worry about that. The people we met will not talk to my father, they must surely say

that I am smashed ...

\- _All the better ..._ "Ian said with a relieved smile.

Mickey froze when he noticed the fog forming behind the young ghost.

"- Ian come here," he shouted.

Surprised by Mickey's behavior, Ian turned around to see what was happening behind him.

He stopped short when he realized that the creature had appeared within a few feet of him.

"- Do not go near him," Mickey growled at the creature.

Although there was no wall nearby, his voice had echoed around them.

The creature slowly turned to him.

"- Do not meddle with that necromancer ..." It growled in a voice from beyond the grave

before walking back to Ian.

"- STOP!"

The creature turned back to Mickey whose voice had become more hoarse and more

powerful.

"- I forbid you to touch him," he ordered before turning to Ian.

"- Ian! Come here.

\- You do not have to interfere in this story, it does not get you--

The creature stopped talking. Although it had no face to speak of, it was easy to discern fear

and astonishment in it attitude.

"Ian," Mickey growled again.

Slowly, without moving a step, Ian floated towards Mickey, like slipping on the ground.

"- He's not supposed to be here.

\- He's still has nine days left," Mickey growled, still staring at the creature.

"- No, he's mistake_

\- Stop!

\- He can’t be there while his body_

\- I said stop! "

Mickey's voice echoed around them like in a cathedral and the creature evaporated again in

a cloud of smoke.

Ian crossed the fence and rushed to Mickey as soon as the creature's grip left him.

Mickey felt his heart beating fast. He felt that he felt infinitely more about the things around

him.

But this strange state did not interest him, at least not so long as Ian was not near him, safe.

But young ghost stopped a few steps from him rather than joining him. He stared at Mickey.

Mickey could not figure out what expression Ian was showing on his face. He looked both

surprised and terrified but also fascinated by what he saw.

"- What are you doing Gallagher?" Mickey growled as he stepped toward Ian.

"- _Your eyes…_

\- What's my eyes?!?

\- _They are, bright ..._

\- This is not the time for this kind of bullshit Ian_

\- _It's not bullshit! They are really bright ... I mean they shine. Really._ "

Mickey pulled out his phone, annoyed by the game Ian seemed to play, and pointed the front

camera at his face.

He froze when his reflection appeared on the screen. Ian was right, his eyes had become

brighter.

Mickey felt his pulse pick up. He was used to unusual ghosts and events, but seeing himself

changed in this way made him much more afraid than anything he had ever experienced.

His mother had never told him anything like that, and it was the only one who had ever told

him about these things.

Now that she was gone, who could he ask what was happening to him?

Would this state be permanent?

How could he live like that, with this difference shown to everyone?

Mickey felt the panic sweep over him as the questions piled up in his head.

"- _Mickey ... Mickey, look at me ..._ "

Without realizing it, Ian finally traveled the distance between them. He stared at Mickey's

eyes, mesmerized by them.

"- What's happening to me? I'm becoming a monster!

\- _You're not a monster__

\- You saw those eyes! How can you say I'm not a monster with those eyes?

\- _They're beautiful,_ " Ian said tenderly, raising his hand to Mickey's face.

"- _They are beautiful ... just like you. You look even stronger than before ... You are beautiful._

"

Even if he remained invaded by the fear of the unknown, Mickey felt his heart subside. Ian's

words, and the look he gave him, made him feel normal again.

He flinched when Ian put his hand on his cheek.

The stupefaction of being able to touch Mickey also seemed to surprise Ian, who stopped

instantly.

Mickey had no idea what allowed him to feel the heat of Ian's skin against his cheek right

now, but he did not want to miss that chance. He gripped the back of Ian's neck, pulled him

close and pressed his lips to his.

He felt Ian's arms around him and tried to lure him a little closer. Mickey stepped forward,

forcing Ian to back to the fence.

Mickey ran his hands under the young ghost's shirt to caress the skin of his back.

He felt Ian tremble under his fingers.

Suddenly the trembling became more and more violent and violent. He felt the young man's

breathing quicken.

Mickey tried to back away, but Ian clung to him as if death were waiting for him.

"- Ian ...

\- _I'm going ... I'm going ... Well ..._ "Ian murmured between heavy breaths.

"- You are not going well_

\- _I do not want to leave. I want to stay with you,_ "he said, sobbing.

Mickey forced Ian to go back and put his hand on his cheek. His skin was hot. His chest was

rising and bending at a frantic pace.

"- _I still have 9 days, I do not want__ "

Ian stopped talking, and froze on the spot. His eyes were bulging, as if he had been stabbed.

Mickey felt Ian's skin change under his fingers, he felt the young man disappear, fade away.

Ian, or at least what was left of him, collapsed to the ground as unable to support his own

weight.

Mickey knelt beside him. Ian was slowly fading into Mickey's arms.

Only seconds later, he had completely disappeared.

Mickey shouted with all his strength when Ian disappeared before his eyes. His voice had

reason for miles around, and he felt the ground shake under his feet.

He did not want to focus on Ian knowing he was going to disappear eventually, but they

should have had more time. They still had nine days left ...

Mickey felt the tears bead at the corners of his eyes and gently descend down his cheeks.

He dug his fingers into the ground, searching for a last trace of Ian's presence.

He stood up, still shaking. He wanted to vomit, to scream ... He wanted to return the whole

Earth in search of the young man.

Overwhelmed by the pain, he collapsed to the ground, unable to move longer. He lay there

in the dust for several minutes, unaware of the life that was going on around him.

"- _Mickey ..._ " whispered a barely audible voice next to him.

Mickey opened his eyes. Ian was next to him again. Lying on the floor, jerky breathing.

"- _Mickey…_

\- Ian! Where were you ?! "he shouted as he walked the distance that separated him from the

young man.

Mickey tried to put his hands on Ian's shoulders to pull him towards him, but they passed

through the body of the young ghost.

"- I can’t touch you t anymore_

\- _Mickey ... I ... I don’t want to leave,_ "confessed Ian, sobbing.

"- You will not leave," Mickey said dryly.

"- _But in 9 days__

\- You'll stay. I'll make you stay. I will find a way. "

It had taken what seemed like an eternity to them to calm down.

As time went on, as time passed Mickey's eyes returned to their former color.

Ian had told him that when he came back after disappearing, his eyes were even more

dazzling than before.

Mickey had knocked him out of questions. Where was he? How was he back? What was it

like?

Ian could only vaguely answer it. All he could remember was the neon lights on the ceiling

and the sound of his brothers and sisters around him.

Ian did not understand where he had arrived. He did not understand how. But what he was

sure of was that he wanted to stay with Mickey, he wanted to go back to him.

He had once again felt his body disappear as soon as he had thought of Mickey again. He

had felt far away from the neon and ambient noises, and had found himself next to Mickey

again.

"- It's not normal ... Everything that happens, this creature, your disappearance, it's not

normal.

\- _Do you really think things should be normal when I'm dead?_

\- You know very well what I mean, normal in these conditions ... It does not make sense that

you disappear like that ...

\- _..._

\- Are you sure that the voices around you at that time were those of your family?

\- _There is no doubt the top ... When you spend your life heaped on each other like us, you_

_can only recognize the voices of your brothers and sisters in a split second. I'm sure I would_

_even recognize how they breathe or walk ..._

\- ...

\- _Do you think it was some kind of alternative universe or something?_

\- You watched too many movies. Where would the alternative universes exist?!?

\- _I tell you that I am a ghost that nobody sees except you, and that in addition to seeing the_

_mind you seem to have other mystical capacity, then I would not be surprised anymore ... If_

_that I'll soon learn that Lip's girlfriend was a vampire ... that would explain his parasitic side,_

_which stays stuck to him until she drank to the last drop of his blood._

\- Charming.

\- _..._

\- But in this case I would rather bet on a succubus. "Affirmed Mickey smiling and

nonchalantly dropped his head against the fence.

"- _A succubus? What’s that?_

\- You don’t know? It is a mystical creature that sucks someone's strength by sleeping with

him or kissing him_

\- _It's perfect for her._

\- ...

\- _You're right, she really is a succubus ... How do you know these things? Is your mother_

_talking to you about it?_

\- No ... I'm not even sure it exists. After as you said, if things like us exist, why not others ...

\- _Then how?_

\- Google is your friend.

\- _Did you look for information on google?_

\- Yeah," Mickey said, scratching his nose with the back of his hand.

"- We find almost everything we want on Google .... So I thought I might find information

about me ...

\- _So what?_

\- Nothing conclusive. There was a guy who did not just talk bullshit, at least who said things

that made sense about ghosts and who could see them. But then he told something like that,

the necromancers, the people who see the ghosts, could also control the dead and the

spirits ... Bullshit! "He affirmed while getting up.

Ian stood for a moment to look at him before affirming.

"- _Maybe not so much ..._

\- What do you mean?

\- _Earlier, you did more than just see and talk with the ghosts. This creature, it stopped when_

_you ordered it, and you drew me to you, I mean ... I floated completely, I did not move at all,_

_but yet I was getting closer to you. Besides that's what she called you, necromancer. And_

_then there are your eyes ..._

\- ...

\- _You may be capable of more than you think ... Until today, you had no idea that your eyes_

_could become like that, maybe there is something else you do not know not._

\- And you want me to trust a guy on the internet to find what else is wrong with me? "

Ian got up quickly and stared at Mickey.

"- _First, nothing is wrong with you. And second, what do we have to lose, except for a little_

_while?_

\- That's just the time we should not lose," said Mickey, looking away.

"- _Mickey ... Mickey look at me please._

\- What?!?

\- _I would like you to show me this web site. I would like us to try to contact the person who_

_wrote all this ..._

\- Do you really think the answer is on Google?" Mickey nodded.

"- _Who knows…_ "

You can find an answer to everything on Google. Even the answer to the question of life, the

universe and everything.

Unfortunately, the answer to this question, as well as the one that interested Ian and Mickey,

actually brought only more questions in return.

They had spent several hours searching for information before finally finding the site Mickey

had visited years before.

The time spent looking for this site as well as the slowness of the computer had undermined

their motivation. And the fact that there is only one contact form, no visible email address

and no phone number did not improve their mood.

"- That'll never works..." Mickey growled as he filled out the form.

"- _Stop moaning and fill it out. This guy seems to have pretty important info on the subject._

_We must seize the slightest chance we can have ..._ "

Mickey complied, not without giving proof of his nervousness.

"- Do you really think it's worth staying here waiting for him to answer us?

\- _5 minutes ... please._ "Ian asked in a supplicating voice.

Mickey exhaled slowly, leaning against the wall. Ian stared at the computer. If he had the

opportunity, he would surely update the page every two seconds.

Mickey was aware of the hope that Ian felt, and he too hoped to have an answer to his

questions. But the chances of getting it were slim, and Ian's hopes could be reduced to

nothing.

"- You know, we'll find another way to get information if he does not answer," Mickey said

nervously.

Ian nodded without leaving the screen.

"- _He seems to know things ... He has to answer ..._

\- ...

\- _Can you refresh?_

\- It's barely a minute.

\- _Please Mickey._ "

Mickey could not resist the puppy dog that Ian threw him.

"- Okay, but if he did not answer, we'll look elsewhere for information instead of standing

there in front of this screen." Said Mickey pulling the computer towards him.

It froze for a moment when the updated page finally appeared.

"- He answered ..." he announced in a barely audible voice.

"- _It is true?!?_ "

Mickey felt like his heart was going to explode. He had preferred not to put too much hope in

this request to avoid being disappointed. But contrary to what he thought, he did receive an

answer to their questions.

\- - - - - - -

Hello

I don’t know what to think of your message. This site attracts many curious people of all

kinds eager for sensation and horror as Halloween approaches.

However, you seem to know details that most people do not know about, and that I do not

expose on my site.

I will therefore consider that your request is serious, and I hope not to be the object of yet

another joke at my expense.

There is indeed information on the luminescence of the eyes in necromancers.

The effects you claim to have seen correspond to an overload of power.

This is a rare fact, occurring only among powerful necromancers.

Several legends tell that these were the signs announcing the awakening of the dead and

the end of the Celtic year, which is now Halloween.

These legends are of course to be interpreted, but they all seem to coincide on one point.

The necromancer whose eyes light up will be able to see beyond, and attract all to him.

This person will however have to be very careful to keep calm if they do not want to lose

control, especially as the end of the Celtic year approaches.

As for your second question, about the ghost you're talking about, I think there's a mistake.

This being is not in my eyes a ghost. Of course it is difficult to say that from a distance based

solely on what you say, but if my intuition is right, and I hope for you that it is, your friend is

not dead.

What you call ghosts are actually the wandering souls of the dead.

Several necromancers have claimed, over the years, to have delivered wandering souls into

their bodies before the end of the 49 days.

These same necromancers also mentioned a creature, who would have been chasing these

souls.

The stories are very few on the subject, I did not want to talk about on my site.

According to what has been told, the creature was in pursuit of lost souls. Those who should

have stayed in their bodies, who came out of them, and who got lost on the way.

It seems that grouping body and soul is the solution to reassemble being. But again these

stories are very vague and can be interpreted in many different ways.

I do not know if my answers are of any help to you.

I would like to help you more, but unfortunately that's all I know.

Shawn Spencer

\- - - - - - -

Mickey quickly wrote a message thanking the author of the site for his response.

He was not necessarily the kind of politeness usually, but it was better to keep the guy's

sympathy, if they were to ask him more questions later.

Once the answer was sent, he re-posted the explanation to reread the passage about lost

souls.

At Ian's request, he had also asked for information about his eyes, but this point was of little

interest to him in comparison to Ian's fate.

"- If I understand what he's saying, you're not dead ...

\- _How could I be in this state then?!?_

\- It may be possible for you to be dead for a moment. There are plenty of people who died

for a minute or two and who live right after.

\- _Then why am I here and not in my body?_

\- He says those lost souls got lost on the way ... What's the first thing you remember after

the house explosion?

\- _..._

\- Was there anyone next? Your family? The police? Firefighters ...?

\- _No, I was alone. The house was in ruins, and there was no one around except the curious_

_..._

\- ...

\- _I tried to talk to them, but I quickly realized that he did not hear me, shortly after I was_

_attracted to this house._

\- In this case there are chances of you getting lost ...

\- _But I went nowhere._

\- Not as you see it ...

\- _I do not understand what you're saying anymore,_ " Ian said, widening his eyes.

Mickey inhaled deeply before explaining.

"- Ghosts, or souls if we believe this type, appear immediately after death. You have no

direct memory after the explosion. It is possible that you started to go beyond, before finally

coming back. And that's where you got lost.

\- _Do you mean my soul does not have the sense of direction?_ " Ian blurry.

Mickey laughs heartily at Ian's joke before proposing.

"- Imagine that you died for a moment and that you lost yourself somewhere between here

and beyond ... The time you returned your body had been taken elsewhere.

\- _To the hospital! Which would explain what I saw when I woke up._

\- Yes.

\- _What are we doing then?_

\- If what this guy says is true, and for now it seems to be the case, we must find your body,

so you can go back_

\- MICKEY!"

Mickey froze on the spot. His father's voice echoed throughout the house, followed quickly

by a huge door slam.

Mickey quickly turned down the screen of his computer and hid it under his dresser before

leaving the room without a word.

"- What's the matter?

\- I need you tonight. You moron of brother is done by the cops so you replace him. "

Mickey nodded without asking more questions.

It was not the first time Iggy had been arrested by the police. And Terry never tried to get

him released until he had someone else to do the dirty work.

Mickey had no desire to do what his father asked him, he did not want to work for him, and

would have a thousand times preferred to use this time to help Ian find his body. But he

knew that if he did not help his father, he would find a way to make him pay, including using

Mandy in his place.

And even though Mandy had a strong character, she was no match for the fury of their

father.

"- _Mickey what's going on?!?_

\- When do you need me?

\- What?!? Do you think I'll give you a schedule? Do you think you have better things to do

than what I tell you to do?

\- No_

\- As long as you don’t go out, you take his place. And you'll start by catching up on the delay

in the deliveries. "Terry groaned before heading to the kitchen and pouring himself a beer

that he swallowed at once.

Mickey grabbed his jacket and quickly left the house. He knew exactly which delivery Terry

was talking about, and had neither the need nor the desire to stay longer in this house.

"- I'm sorry, Ian," he said without looking away from the road.

"- _Mickey__

\- I won’t be able to help you right now ... It’s better that you go to look for your body by

yourself.

\- _Mick__

\- I have all day. Don’t waste time following me. Just be careful. "he asserted dryly before

accelerating his pace.

Mickey had spent the day working for his father. Because of his reputation, he had no

trouble being respected by the people with whom he had to deal.

For all that, he had a lot of trouble keeping up until the end of the day.

His thoughts kept wandering between Ian and Mandy. These two people mattered a lot to

him, and he risked losing one by trying to save the other.

This constant tension had not left him that day. He would have liked to contact Ian to know if

this research had led him somewhere, unfortunately he was unable to, and had to wait to

see him again.

He had tried to concentrate as much as possible on the task Terry had given him for fear of

attracting Ian to him by thinking too much about the young man.

No evidence permitting the accused, Iggy was finally released at the end of the day.

Mickey collapsed on his bed, reassured to know that he could shift his attention to Ian as

soon as the young man returns.

He looked for the computer in the convenient way to re-read Shawn's message and

potentially send him further questions, to confirm their theory.

His heart quickened when he notices the computer's absence.

Without thinking, he rushed into his sister's room.

There was no chance that his father had borrowed it. At no time did Mickey see his father

with anything more technologically advanced than a phone in his hands.

Iggy having been absent all day, there remained only the possibility that it was his sister who

borrowed it from him.

Mandy was lying on her bed, the computer next to her.

Without waiting a second longer, Mickey turned down the screen, triggering a wave of insults

from his sister.

"- Fuck shithead, what are you doing?!?

\- It's mine.

\- Mine is dead, and I need to go on the Internet.

\- Find another way!

\- Fuck you Mickey! I touched none of your strange tabs, I just need to connect.

\- Find another way I tell you! "Growled Mickey, glaring at his sister.

He grabbed the computer before his sister could rest his hands on it and headed for his

room.

He knew that he had been hard on Mandy, but in that way he was certain she would not try

to borrow it again.

He turned on the computer as soon as he was certain to be alone again. The screams he

had exchanged with his sister had resonated throughout the house, but there was little

chance that Iggy or his father would have paid any attention.

As he had feared, all the browser tabs had remained open.

There was no gay porn on which Mandy could have fallen, but a myriad of website about

ghosts, necromancers and a lot of magical creatures.

Either these tabs were not dangerous, but Mandy knew him well enough to know there was

no reason for him to look at this sort of thing.

Of course, removing the computer from his hands so brutally would also raise her

suspicions. But if she could read the messages they had traded with Shawn, his situation

could change drastically.

Mickey felt like he was going to explode, he had been nervous all day and finding Mandy on

his computer had not helped to calm his anguish.

Mickey knew that the only thing that would help him calm down, or rather the only person

was a young ghost who must have been on the other side of town right now.

Without thinking, Mickey began to think of Ian, and to imagine him in front of him.

He closed his eyes for a second and concentrated on the young man. When he reopened

them Ian was standing in front of him.

"- _How did you do that?!?_ " Exclaimed the young ghost.

"- What?! I already told you that I could attract ghosts to me ...

\- _Yes, I know, you did it on me more than once. But that was different._

\- How different?

\- _A second ago I was there ... I started being attracted here, and without having time to do_

_anything, I found myself here in front of you._

\- ...

\- _You also still have your bright eyes._ “

Mickey rushed to the mirror to check the condition of his eyes. In front of his panic, Ian said.

"- _You do not have them now, they are normal again almost instantly, but I still have time to_

_see them__

\- Hey! Brat! Do you have my money?!? "

Terry had just opened the door unceremoniously and entered Mickey's room.

"- What are you doing to look at you like that in this mirror?!? You think your face will change

if you look long enough. "

Regardless of his father's remarks, Mickey walked over to bed, grabbed his jacket, and

pulled out several bundles of cash that his father snatched from his hands almost instantly

before leaving his room.

Mickey grabbed his phone, put on his jacket again and headed for the exit after taking care

to close all the tabs on his computer and turn it off.

Ian followed him quickly, keeping silent, aware of the impossibility for Mickey to answer his

questions before he left the house.

They both remained silent until they had a good distance between themselves and Terry.

"- Did you find your body?" Asked Mickey nonchalantly as he sat on a bench far from the

crowd.

"- _No I went around several hospitals searching all the rooms, but I did not find anything._

\- And the creature, did you see it?

\- _Yes, but I managed to escape from it__

\- I should have been with you. " Said Mickey.

"- _You can not be with me 24 hours a day ..._

\- We'll have a look at the other hospitals tomorrow_

\- _Do you intend to avoid the subject for a long time?_

\- What subject," Mickey asked carelessly.

"- _The fact that you managed to make me appear before you right now._

\- I don’t see why we should talk about it.

\- _What?!? Do not you see why? Did you just do something you didn’t even know you could_

_do, and you do not want to talk about it?_

\- I do not see what it would change ...

\- _You are right._ "

Mickey looked up at Ian. The young man was standing before him with his arms firmly

crossed on his chest.

"- _You're not going to talk, you'll do it again._

\- Do it again?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"- _Yes, if you want to develop your powers, you have to train._

\- And if I do not want_

\- _Mickey!_ "

Mickey looked away. All his life he had made sure not to use his power for fear of being

discovered. So the idea of developing new abilities frightened him.

"- _Mickey…_ "

\- ...

\- _Really? Are you going to repeat the shot of the guy who does not hear me?_

\- ...

\- _And you intend to do that long? Because I can talk for hours ..._

\- ...

\- _What subject I could talk about?_

\- ...

\- _I know! If we were talking about the time I caught you, you were going to__ "

Mickey looked up when he realized Ian had stopped talking.

He felt his heart stop when he realized that the silence was due to the absence of the young

man.

His breath was panting. He clenched his fists and started thinking about Ian again, and

having him close to him.

The young man reappeared almost instantly.

"- Fucking Ian! Where did you go?!?

\- _I don’t know…_

\- How do you not know?

\- _I do not know ... I was here, and the second after I was in the middle of nowhere. I barely_

_had time to look around, that I found myself here again._ "

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before blowing deeply, resting on his lap.

"- I was scared that this creature managed to get you ...

\- _I did not see it at all. All I know is that I was talking to you and that__

\- That I wanted to shut you up," said Mickey in a barely audible voice.

"- _What?!?_

\- I wanted to shut you up," Mickey said, looking up at Ian before adding half-word.

"- You were getting on my nerves ... So_

\- _So you thought to shut me up?!? "_

Mickey stared astonished Ian. The young man did not seem to be sorry for Mickey's

confession. On the contrary he seemed terribly excited by this information.

"- _Wait ... If it's all you need is something to make it happen ... No. No. No. It can not be so_

_simple ... Otherwise you would be rich ..._

\- It's not necessarily what I would have asked first ... " Affirmed Mickey.

Ian stared at him, raising his eyebrows.

"- _Really?_

\- Ok, I would have liked it too, but not necessarily first.

\- _And what would that have been?_

\- That's not the subject!

\- _Oh yes it's true!_ "

Ian seemed completely excited by the idea of how this new ability worked, and did not even

seem to have noticed Mickey's confession.

"- You're not angry?

\- _What?_

\- The fact that I wanted you to be silent ...

\- _No don’t worry. I am used to it. It's always like this, when I stress or really want something, I_

_start talking, talking and talking ... So I'm used to people telling me to shut up ..._

\- ...

\- _Just now, before your father returned to the room, when you made me appear ... What_

_were you thinking?_

\- Of you, " Said Mickey carelessly, shrugging his shoulders.

"- _Yes, but more precisely ... I must understand what was different from other times._

\- I thought I wanted you to be next to me_

\- _Wait! You wanted me to be next to you, and I appeared, and you wanted me to leave, and I_

_left ... That's it!_

\- ...

\- _You think of a place in particular. Try to do it again._

\- What?!?

\- _Try to make me disappear ... To send me elsewhere._

\- Why would I do that?

\- _To train yourself ..._

\- I do not see the point," Mickey said, looking away.

"- _You know I can be very persistent when I want something ..._

\- It will not work this time," said Mickey, crossing his arms.

Ian moved closer to his face, trying to force Mickey to look him in the eyes.

"- _Even if I talk to you without stopping for hours._

\- It will not work, I tell you ...

\- _Even if I start talking about this time when I caught you jerking off?_ "

Mickey clenched his teeth. He really did not want to talk about this embarrassing moment,

but he wanted even less to follow Ian in his delusion. Even if he had to prove that he had

more power than he thought, this information would be of no use to him, or even risk

endangering him.

"- You can talk about it, I do not care," Mickey said, trying to stay calm.

"- _So you do not mind me knowing that you thought of me watching this porn ... Besides I'm_

_pretty sure it was not the first time ... I'm sure you've already wanked over once imagining_

_my hands instead of yours. Or even my lips around your cock ... Yes I'm sure, you've already_

_imagined your cock inside my mouth, caressed by my tongue ..._

\- ...

\- _You already thought of me in the shower while you__ "

This time Mickey did not need to look for Ian to understand that he was no longer there.

Without wasting time, he began to imagine the young man with him, and like the previous

times, he appeared instantly.

"- _This is so cool! You can make me appear and disappear at will now!_ "

Mickey sighed, it was hard not to be contaminated by the young man's enthusiasm.

"- _I wonder what else can you do__

\- Can we see that tomorrow? There are some who need to sleep!

\- _Ok, but promise me that tomorrow you will try to see if you have other abilities!_

\- ...

\- _If not I warn you, I'll list all the salacious things I want to do until you can not._

\- Ok, I will, but now I want to sleep! "

Ian smiled brightly.

Mickey had yielded again. In other circumstances, he would have loved to know everything

Ian wanted him to do. But it was more like a torture because he could not touch him ...

Mickey lay down straight on the bed as soon as he passed the threshold of the door.

Noting Ian's hesitation, he grabbed his phone and composed a message.

"Do you plan to stay there? Where are you going? To do something? "

"- _I know I should go get my body ... but I'd love to stay with you,_ " Ian said timidly.

Mickey dialed a new message before handing the phone to Ian.

"- Dumbass! Come here! And hurry up! "

Mickey lay on his bed as a wide smile appeared on Ian's face. The young man comes to

snuggle a few inches of Mickey.

Mickey turned to face Ian, and looked at him tenderly before whispering.

"- We will find your body, and you will come back among us.

\- _And I could do to you all the things I listed earlier?_ " Ian asked with a diabolical look.

Mickey chose not to answer the question and close his eyes.

Ian and Mickey spent the next day touring the hospitals and testing Mickey's abilities.

Unfortunately for the progress of their research, the hospitals of this city were numerous and

include a very large number of rooms.

Mickey had a hard time enduring his helplessness in this situation. Most of the nurses did

not want to give him any information about Ian's possible presence in the hospital, and unlike

the young ghost, he did not have the opportunity to search all the rooms discreetly.

They finally decided to go home, not without detour through the park. Ian had convinced

Mickey to work out of sight to better control his abilities, and avoid using them without

realizing it.

The young man had turned out to be a tenacious, uncompromising teacher, much to

Mickey's dismay.

The end of the 49 days was getting closer and closer, and Mickey complained that he had

made no significant progress.

Mickey was greeted at home by an insane Iggy.

"- Mickey! Where have you been?!? Terry went nuts!

\- Iggy fuck! Did he do that to you?!?"

Iggy had his arms covered in blood and cuts.

"- He became completely crazy! He said that if you did not find him he would kill her! I tried to

call you but your phone kept going to voice mail. "

Iggy was speaking at full speed in a trembling voice. Half of his face was covered with dried

blood, but he did not seem to be paying attention to his wounds.

"- I tried to stop him, to stop him from taking her. But he was too strong, I did not succeed_

\- Calm down! Breathe, and tell me everything from the beginning. "Mickey ordered.

"- How did it start?

\- I was on the couch with Mandy, we were talking. I had not paid attention to whether he was

there or not. As long as he does not force me to work for him, I prefer to avoid him to the

maximum.

\- ...

\- And all of a sudden he came behind us and started screaming! He wanted to be told what

had just been said_

\- What were you talking about?!?

\- Of you ... And your strange behavior ... Mandy explained to me the strange things you had

on your pc, and I talked to him the times when you were half talking on your own_

\- Damn shit! "

Mickey nervously running a hand through his hair.

"- Where did he take her?

\- He said he was taking her to the cemetery. And if you did not find him there, he would kill

her. I promise you that I tried_

\- I believe you," Mickey cut in, looking him straight in the eye.

"- I've got to go.

\- I’ll come with you.

\- No, stay here!

\- You can’t go alone!

\- Do not worry about that. Stay here, if we do not come back in an hour, call the cops. "

Ian had been silent throughout the whole discussion, and had followed Mickey without losing

a second.

The young Milkovich started the car and quickly entered the traffic. After a few minutes he

took the direction of the exit of the city.

About twenty minutes later, Mickey stopped the car at the start of a vacant lot.

"- _I thought he took him to a graveyard ..._ " Ian wondered.

Mickey headed for a shed a few feet from his car.

"- Do not be fooled by appearances, it's a cemetery. There are no tombstones, no crown of

flowers, but the dead are there. All the people Terry had killed, are here... including my

mother.

\- _Your mother is buried here?!?_

\- She had entered the country illegally, and my father did not think it necessary to give her a

proper burial.

\- _..._

\- This land is the only family property that my father inherited from his family, and this shed

that you see there is the precise place where he buries the bodies, in the shelter of the

glances ... "

Mickey kicked his foot in the middle of the hangar door, which opened in a loud roar.

Terry was standing in the middle of the building, with Mandy prostrate at his feet. Like Iggy,

she was covered with blood.

"- Mickey_" Mandy shouted before Terry grabbed her by the hair and forced her to get up.

"- Shut up! You do not have to talk! "Shouted Terry

"- You stay where you are," he ordered, turning to Mickey.

Mickey stopped dead. He wanted to run to his father and slaughter him with his bare hands.

This monster was decidedly close to anything to achieve his ends, even to sacrifice his own

children.

"- Iggy and Mandy told me interesting things about you ...

\- ...

\- It seems that you speak alone, and that you are interested in the ghosts ...

\- ...

\- You've always looked a lot like your mother, but I did not doubt how_

\- Release her!

\- I give orders here!

\- What do you want?

\- What I want ... It's simple. You will take your mother's place by my side, and you will do

everything I tell you, otherwise your dear little sister and your brother moron will pay with

their lives. "

Mickey remained silent at his father's threats. Anger grew in him little by little. To see Terry

maltreat and openly threaten his sister gave him furious desires for murder.

"- No need to look at me like that! You can not do anything against me!

\- ...

\- Your damn mother has already tried, but your fucking power only works on the dead!

Against me you can not do anything! "

Mickey felt his pulse quicken, his vision and other senses seemed to change little by little.

After a few seconds he felt like he was feeling the things around him so much more.

He felt the same thing when the creature attacked Ian. But unlike that time, Mickey focused

on that feeling and let it grow in him.

He felt the ground tremble under his feet, and the wind rumbled through the cracks in the

walls.

"- What are you doing?!?

\- ...

\- Stop right away or I kill her!

\- ...

\- Stop! "Shouted Terry, placing a knife under Mandy's throat.

The young woman had her eyes fixed on Mickey, and an expression of misunderstanding

displayed on her face.

Mickey felt the Earth tremble under his feet again. But this time the shaking became

stronger. Strong enough for Terry to feel it and Mandy take advantage of this moment of

inattention to disengage.

"- Slut! Come back here, "Terry growled with all his strength.

Mickey approached his father with a decided step.

He stopped a few steps from him.

He felt rage grow in him. This man in front of him had made his life hell. He had killed his

mother, and exploited his siblings as much as he could.

"- Do not come any closer ! You're a monster like your mother, "Terry shouted, pointing the

knife at Mickey.

"- There's only one monster here, and it's you. And I intend to prevent you from harming ...

forever, "the young man said without showing any fear.

Mickey closed his fists and felt the ground tremble again.

This time the quake did not stop quickly, but continued again and again, raising mounds of

land in some places, and digging ditches.

"- What are you doing?!? Stopp!"

Mickey had a big smile, he did not know exactly what was going to happen. He had no idea

how he managed to do that, everything was done without him having to think about it.

He took another step towards his father.

The latter tried to get away from his son, but could not move. Terrorized, he looked down at

his feet to see what was holding him back, and shouted with all his strength when he

realized that two half-decomposed arms had come out of the ground and that hands were

holding his ankles firmly.

He waved his knife in their direction, trying to get rid of this hold. But he was incising the

pulpit, nothing was done, his hands remained untiringly tied to his ankles preventing him

from moving.

"- There is something I recently understood that seems to have always escaped to you.

\- ...

\- Yes, I can see the ghosts, like my mother before me. Yes I can attract them to me, even

control them ...

\- ...

\- But what you did not understand is that it's not just the ghosts I can control," Mickey said

calmly as he walked over to Terry.

"- These are all dead, that I can handle ... And that's good, this floor is full of corpses ... It's

you who put them there," explained Mickey.

Terry had an expression that his son had never seen. He who was always so sure of

himself, so certain of his strength, now displayed a grimace of horror and fear.

His condition worsened as two new arms emerged from behind him and grabbed his clothes.

Terry tried again to slash the arms that held him in place, but the result remained the same.

His attacks had no effect on his attackers.

"- You're a monster!" Terry shouted at his son.

"- Like you..." Affirmed the young man with a smile.

Terry howled when the hands started pulling him down.

Several hands came out of the ground and grabbed Terry again to pull him towards them.

Mickey stepped back quickly when his father tried to attack him with the knife.

"- You will not hurt anyone anymore.

\- If you do not stop right now I'll_

\- What are you going to do?!? Your threats are out of reach. You are nothing!

\- ...

\- Goodbye daddy," Mickey calmly announced as he watched his father struggle.

A scream of terror echoed in the building before Terry was finally engulfed by the ground.

A few seconds later the earth stopped shaking, and the silence spread all around the young

man.

Mickey tried to calm his breath, then slowly turned to Mandy. The young woman was on the

ground, visibly shocked by all she had seen.

"- What just happened?"

Mickey wanted to get close to his sister to help her get up, but he stopped short for fear of

her reaction.

"- Mickey! What has happened? What was all this? And why are your eyes like that? What is

happening?!?"

Mickey looked down and bit his lower lip before asking.

"- Do you believe in ghosts and spirits?

\- What are you talking about?

\- One day I told you that I could see the ghosts, you thought a joke, but it was not one ...

Mom too could see them ...

\- ...

\- There is also one_ "

Mickey froze, the creature had just appeared behind Ian. The latter had not been able to

react in time, and was now surrounded by thick black smoke.

"- Leave him," Mickey growled.

"- Mickey what's going on?" Mandy questioned, terrorized by her brother's reaction.

"- Leave him alone!

\- Mickey! Who are you talking to?

\- It's a mistake that I must correct, he should not be here, I have to correct this error, I have

to make this mistake disappear. "Affirmed the creature.

Mickey concentrated with all his strength on Ian and his presence. He imagined him next to

him, as he had done before in the park.

The Earth shook, and Ian appeared next to him as he had wished.

Conscious of having lost his prey, the creature rushed upon them. Ian seemed unable to

move, as if drained of all energy.

Mickey knew that if the creature touched him again he would not survive.

He will be his fists again and focused on Ian's presence. On his safety, his soul, and his life.

A huge shock shook the building. For a moment Mickey lost his balance.

He tried to get up quickly and looked around the room.

Ian had disappeared, and the creature had stopped.

"- The mistake is no longer ... I don’t need to be this anymore ..." It affirmed before

disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Mickey collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.

Mandy rushed to him.

"- Mickey! Mickey! Answer me!

\- ...

\- Mickey!

\- Ian ...

\- ...

\- Where's Ian?

\- Who are you talking about? We're here alone, " The young woman asserted.

"- I have to find Ian," Mickey announced before focusing on Ian's presence.

Unfortunately, he could concentrate, nothing helped, Ian was still missing.

"- I have to find him," Mickey said, trying to get up.

His legs no longer seemed to want to carry him, and he ran back to the floor.

"- I'm taking you home ... You have to rest.

\- No ... I have to find Ian ... "

Mandy did not listen to her brother's orders, and forced him to walk to the car.

She drove back home. Her vision was troubled by the blows she had received and the shock

of the situation that had unfolded before her eyes, but she was in a better condition than her

brother.

Mickey continued to call Ian all the way, with no more result.

"- Calm down Mickey ..." She asked as she got out of the car.

She ran to the door to call Iggy. The latter rushed towards her and took her in his arms.

"- Fuck! I was so scared!

\- Iggy, help Mickey_

\- Where is he?!?

\- In the car ... He does not stop calling some Ian ... I still can not understand what happened,

what he did ...

\- Mickey! Mickey! Do you hear me? "Iggy asked once next to his brother.

"- I have to find Ian, I can not make him appear ...

\- What are you talking about?!?

\- I have to find ihim." Mickey said before nudging his fist around Iggy's top fabric.

He felt his heart speed up again, and things change around him. He squeezed his fists a

little more, pushing his nails into the pulpit of his skin through the tissue.

His vision was troubled, before clearing again.

What he saw was different from what he had in front of him. He could not see Iggy or Mandy,

but a crowd of people he did not know leaning over him in tears.

He tried to focus again, and the vision changed.

This time he could see the ceiling of a hospital and several doctors working around him.

He focused again, again and again.

Each time the vision was different.

His breathing quickened, he heard Mandy and Iggy shouting beside him, but their voices

were just a whisper in his ears.

Mickey felt his body tense with pain, visions were getting faster and faster. The scenes

paraded before his eyes like pictures in a slide.

Suddenly his vision stopped. He saw nothing but black, just emptiness. But he heard the

continuous beep of a machine and shouts around him.

He did not recognize the voices, but his heart stopped when he heard Ian's name.

He knew that Ian was there, he was sure of it.

Without losing a second, Mickey opened his eyes and ordered.

"- Take me to Cook county hospital! Now!"

Iggy looked terrified, and Mandy was in a pretty similar state.

"- Mickey ... Your eyes_

\- Take me to the hospital! Now! "He shouted.

Iggy disengaged himself from his brother's grip and walked around the car to sit in the

driver's seat.

"- Fucking sick day!" He grunted as he started the engine.

Mandy rushed into the backseat.

"- No way you leave me there," she said as she caught Iggy's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Iggy started off.

They reached the hospital in record time.

Mickey tried to get off as soon as Iggy stopped the car, but his legs did not seem to have

covered all their strength.

Mandy rushed to support him, and Iggy quickly did the same.

"- What the hell are we doing now?" Iggy asked, lifting Mickey.

"- Room 413 ... That's where he is ...

\- Who is that?

\- Ian ...

\- Who's this Ian?

\- Take me room 413!

\- How do you still find the strength to be unbearable in your condition?" Mandy questioned

helping Iggy move Mickey forward.

The trio stopped a few steps from room 413. There was excitement in the room, and no one

seemed to pay attention to their presence.

Mickey disengaged himself from taking his siblings and rushed into the room.

A crowd was gathered around the bed at the back of the room, while several doctors were

busy with the patient near the entrance.

Mickey struggled hard for the bed, pushing everyone in his path.

"- Hey!

\- What_

\- Stop_ "

Mickey finally stopped when he finally saw the patient lying on the bed.

He gave a big smile before saying.

"- You gave me the fear of my life!"

Mickey felt a hand grabbing his arm. He was going to turn around to face his aggressor

when he felt two hands resting on his cheeks and pulling him towards the bed.

Ian had just crushed his lips on his.

Mickey opened his mouth to let Ian insert his tongue between his lips and grabbed the back

of his neck to bring the young man closer to him.

"- What the hell is going on here?!?"

Mickey broke their kiss and turned to the door. Mandy and Iggy stared at him. And the rest of

the people in the room seemed equally surprised by the scene that had just unfolded before

their eyes.

It had been difficult to calm the commotion that Mickey's arrival had caused. Ian's brothers

and sisters had a hard time not throwing Mickey out despite the young man's protests. And

Iggy and Mandy's misunderstanding of the situation had not helped calm the game.

However, Ian had managed to make sense of his family, so that Mickey could stay with him.

Mickey had meanwhile promised Mandy and Iggy to explain everything to them soon.

The doctors had finally released them some time later when they finally realized the young

man's awakening.

Ian's family returned to the hotel next to the hospital where they had been housed since the

house exploded. and Mickey finally agreed to return home, on the sole condition that he

could return as soon as possible the next morning.

The young man spent the rest of the night answering the questions of his siblings.

It had been hard for him to know what had shocked them the most. The fact that he can see

the ghosts or the fact that he is gay.

Mickey was surprised at the speed with which Mandy and Iggy accepted these facts.

None of them tried to declare Terry's disappearance, preferring to let the man fall into

oblivion.

As he had said, Mickey went back to see Ian the next morning.

The other Gallaghers had a hard time understanding the situation, especially since Ian and

Mickey preferred to silence the esoteric part of the story.

Mickey had to wait until the end of the morning to finally be alone with Ian.

He talked for hours about what had happened, and what power Mickey had shown to have.

Ian had already decided that the young necromancer should use these powers instead of

hiding them at all costs.

Mickey struggled to resist Ian's arguments and eventually gave in promising to help some

ghosts, adding a monetary condition to the deal.

"- If I start volunteering, I'm never going to be quiet," said Mickey most seriously in the world

Ian laughed heartily at the young man's affirmation.

"- You think that I look like Terry saying that ...?

\- No. "Had tenderly said Ian before kissing him and adding.

"- All work deserves pay ... Even this one."

Mickey was relieved when Ian finally left the hospital. This place was in his eyes much too

"frequented", and even if he had agreed to help some ghosts, it was not intended to help all

those who cross his path.

Ian was lying on Mickey's bed. he had to fight hard for Fiona and Lip to let him live at

Mickey's instead of with them at the hotel.

He laughed heartily when he hears Mickey grumble.

His grumpy character was more and more assertive since the ghosts came to visit him.

"- It's not because they're dead that they can come when they want!

\- ...

\- I'll set schedules, I'll see you! "He affirmed as he slumped next to Ian.

"- Anyway, you're very good at letting them go when you want now ..."

\- I'd like to see me there ... I'm leaving one and there are three others coming up ... "

Ian laughs heartily before placing a tender kiss on Mickey's lips.

"- Can you imagine what it is going to be like tomorrow ... I'll remind you it's Halloween ..."

he said, sitting astride Mickey Mouse.

"- Do not talk to me about it ... I do not want to think about that.

\- If you want I can make you think of something else ...

\- I would like, but the doctor said no exercise before_

\- Fuck the doctors ... It's been years that I wanted you, and if death did not stop me, it's not

the doctors who will either. "

Ian gently ran his hand over Mickey's chest before adding with a big smile.

"- Anyway, what is risk?

\- ...

\- At worst, if it kills me, I'll come back to haunt you ...

\- It is a promise?

\- Promise. Do not expect to get rid of me so easily. "Assured Ian before tenderly kissing

Mickey.

We live surrounded by magic without realizing it.

At least what we call today magic, the mystic, the occult. All these things that we have

trivialized, modified, changed in our image.

This change has transformed festivities full of ancestral rites in what seems to Mickey eyes

to be a joke.

Everyone to forget the mystical forces that wake up every year for Halloween, for the celtic

end of year, to keep in mind only the artifice that stick now to this party.

This date is still important for the spirits of this world, and for all the people who live near

them.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those who are interested, here is a link to my other fanfics:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/works


End file.
